Cuando la Serpiente alcanzó la cumbre
by Nune
Summary: Último año de Bellatrix Black en el colegio Hogwarts, pasando de ser una estudiante corriente a ser Mortífaga. RodxBellaxSirius
1. Despedidas y reencuentros en el andén

_Hola gente! :)_

_Aquí vengo con el que será mi tercer fic extenso. El segundo podéis encontrarlo aquí publicado, el primero lamentablemente lo perdí T.T_

_Primero de todo, quiero advertir que ando bastante ocupada y que no podré actualizar tanto como me gustaría. Es final de curso, exámenes, neuronas agotadas. Hace años que no me embarco en un proyecto semejante, he perdido la costumbre y necesito mi tiempo para poder hacer las cosas correctamente, no quiero escribir por escribir, me gustaría hacer algo digno. Por ello os pido una cosa: paciencia. No me presionéis, intentaré ser lo más constante posible :)_

_Segundo, sé que Bellatrix perteneció a una generación anterior a la de los Marauders, pero la idea de hacerla coincidir en Hogwarts con su "adorado" primo Sirius es demasiado tentadora._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, al igual que hechizos y lugares, pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling. Este fic lo escribo por puro entretenimiento, mío y de mis lectores, sin ningún ánimo de lucro :)_

_Y ahora sí, creo que ya está todo dicho. No olvidéis dejar reviews, por favor! Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!! xD_

Cáp. 1: Despedidas y reencuentros en el andén 9 ¾ 

El eco de la bofetada pareció resonar en cada rincón de la estación King's Cross, logrando que varias personas pararan en seco su caminata y se girasen a ver a las dos mujeres. La madre enfurecida, la hija humillada. La joven, una vez que se hubo recuperado del impacto, tanto físico como emocional, miró con furia contenida a su madre mientras un rápido destello de odio iluminaba sus ojos.

-No te atrevas a contradecirme de nuevo, jovencita.-dijo finalmente, tras un tenso silencio, la altiva Druella Black.-No te he educado durante 17 años para que te comportes de forma tan degradante.

-Deja a un lado el papel de víctima, madre, no te queda.

Si cualquier otra persona se hubiese atrevido a contestar de aquella manera a Druella, hubiese recibido una segunda bofetada, o incluso una maldición imperdonable. Pero Bellatrix Black, la hija predilecta del matrimonio, era alguien especial. Una joven que había heredado la belleza aristocrática y casi insultante de su madre y la sorprendente habilidad para la magia negra de su padre, Cygnus. Sus padres sabían de sobra que, a pesar de su actitud desafiante, llegaría muy alto en el mundo de la magia, gracias precisamente a dicha actitud. Sólo los fuertes sobreviven, le habían repetido más de una vez. Y Bellatrix había aprendido la lección a la perfección.

-Durante todo el verano te he dicho que no, y sabes que no voy a cambiar de opinión precisamente ahora. Esperarás a terminar tus estudios.-continuó Druella haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su hija.

-Estoy más capacitada que cualquier otro de entre toda esa panda de imbéciles. Ninguno sirve para nada.-contestó ella con un tono altivo muy parecido al de su madre.

-No me obligues a golpearte de nuevo, Bellatrix.-amenazó Druella con el entrecejo fruncido, señal de que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Hazlo.-la desafió su hija esbozando una irónica sonrisa.

Bellatrix Black podía llegar a ser una muchacha impertinente, obstinada, poco paciente, con bruscos cambios de humor y nada respetuosa. Sólo su enorme potencial la salvaba de la ira de sus padres, ya que sabían que algún día, todo aquello explotaría en su propio beneficio. Fue por ello que Druella decidió poner fin a la discusión antes de que las cosas fueran a peor. Dedicó una última mirada a su hija, indicándole con un hostil gesto que subiera al tren antes de que se pusiera en marcha.

Bellatrix obedeció de inmediato, sabía muy bien cuándo era recomendable alejarse de sus padres. Así que, empujando el carrito que contenía sus pertenencias, se apresuró a subir al Expreso que la llevaría hacia su último curso en Hogwarts, sin dedicar ni una sola palabra de despedida a sus progenitores. Su madre se había reunido con su padre, ambos despidiéndose de las dos hijas menores de la familia, la mediana Andrómeda, quien, a ojos de Bellatrix, claramente se veía con un nacido de muggles durante los últimos meses; y la pequeña Narcissa, que llevaba babeando por el arrogante Lucius Malfoy desde que lo había visto por primera vez.

Sólo entonces, cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente de su familia, la joven de oscuros y ondulados cabellos se permitió eliminar la mueca de superioridad con la que había afrontado las réplicas de su madre y se abandonó al enfado. Durante todo el maldito verano había tratado de ingresar en las filas de los mortífagos para servir al Señor Oscuro, pero sus padres no se lo habían permitido a pesar de que ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Lo único que recibía eran constantes negativas, diciendo que aún no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para semejante acto, y castigos a golpe de varita por su rebeldía, de aquellos que tanto le gustaban a sus padres, en especial a su madre, quien pensaba que semejante comportamiento no era propio de una jovencita de su clase. Toda aquella situación la llenaba de ira e impotencia, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar lo más pacientemente posible a que sus padres o el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso se dieran cuenta de cuánto valía en realidad. O eso, o esperar todo un año para finalizar su formación como bruja. Se dijo a sí misma que no podría esperar tanto tiempo, y que aquel año se esforzaría más que de costumbre para poder superar a todos los de su curso y demostrar que no era una muchacha cualquiera. Ella era Bellatrix Black, y se aseguraría de que su nombre pasara a la historia.

Finalmente encontró un compartimento libre, al fondo de uno de los vagones. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado hasta allí, tan sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos. Quería, como de costumbre, realizar aquel viaje en solitario, y aquel año con más razón que cualquier otro. Era el último viaje de ida que realizaría a Hogwarts, y quería aprovecharlo y disfrutarlo consigo misma, un viaje íntimo, como si estuviera preparándose para la despedida de un viejo amigo de la infancia. Porque, al fin y al cabo, Hogwarts era lo más similar a un amigo que Bellatrix había tenido nunca, el único lugar donde se sentía bien, se sentía fuerte, poderosa, especial, tranquila, útil. Como un verdadero hogar.

Estaba colocando sus cosas en el portaequipajes cuando sintió un par de fuertes manos que la rodeaban por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo masculino. Bellatrix reconoció de inmediato la firmeza de esas dos manos grandes, el torso contra el que había chocado su espalda y, segundos más tarde, los labios que rozaban su cuello.

-Te he extrañado.-dijo el chico, susurrando, eliminando las inexistentes dudas de la morena acerca de su identidad. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

-Déjame, Rodolphus, no estoy de humor.-se quejó Bellatrix, sin apenas tener fuerzas, o ganas, de molestarse en retirar al chico.

-¿Ey, nena, qué pasa?-preguntó él, soltándola para poder sentarse, indicándole con un gesto que se sentara a su lado. Bellatrix se quedó un rato de pie, aún de espaldas. Segundos silenciosos que fueron pacientemente respetados por Rodolphus. Finalmente ella se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, apreciando los leves cambios que había experimentado a lo largo de los meses de verano en los que no se habían visto. Rodolphus había dado aquel último estirón tan propio de los muchachos de su edad, llevaba el pelo ligeramente más largo que la última vez que lo había visto, de aquel peculiar color castaño rojizo, se había dejado crecer una suave barba que remarcaba sus fuertes facciones y los ojos claros la miraban con preocupación. Por la mente de Bellatrix volvieron a pasar las constantes dudas acerca de lo que sentía hacia aquel muchacho y, nuevamente, llegó a la conclusión de que nunca llegaría a entender sus propios sentimientos. Simplemente porque nunca le habían enseñado cómo hacerlo. Según sus padres, los sentimientos eran algo que debilitaban a las personas, volviéndolas dependientes y manipulables. Por ello debía evitarlos, esconderlos, ignorarlos. Suspiró resignada y se sentó, cabizbaja.

-Lo de siempre, Rod. Mis padres siguen creyendo que soy una niña inútil.

El chico, como queriendo vencer una timidez que lo había invadido de repente, posó una mano sobre las de Bellatrix, recogidas en su regazo.

-No hace falta que tus padres te digan lo maravillosa que eres. Ya lo sabes por ti misma.

Si Bellatrix hubiese sido una chica corriente, se habría ruborizado.

-Estoy harta. Completamente harta de todo. Piensan que no valgo nada, simplemente porque aún no he acabado los estudios. Lo que realmente pasa es que tienen miedo de equivocarse, miedo de entregarme al Señor Tenebroso y que les falle, que les deje en ridículo. Pero saben de sobra que estoy capacitada para ocupar el puesto.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, su cuerpo se había ido tensando de pura rabia. Rodolphus conocía a la perfección los ataques de ira de Bellatrix, y sabía que poca cosa podía hacerse por evitarlos. Más bien nada. Tan sólo quedarse en silencio, escuchando y, si ella lo permitía, abrazarla con fuerza hasta que se calmara. Y aquella parecía una de esas ocasiones en las que ella permitiría un acercamiento por su parte. Se acercó ligeramente al cuerpo de la joven, que temblaba a causa del enojo. Pasó el brazo que tenía libre sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, gesto que ella aprovechó para refugiarse entre sus brazos. Rodolphus entrelazó sus dedos en las oscuras ondulaciones del cabello de Bellatrix, besándola en la frente.

-No le des mayor importancia.-comenzó el chico al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.-Ten paciencia, sabes que como mucho será un año más lo que tendrás que esperar. Después podrás demostrarles a todos lo que vales. Además, si me esperas, comenzaremos la iniciación juntos, ¿qué me dices, Bella?

En ese momento, la puerta del compartimento se abrió con brusquedad, dando paso a una risotada y una mata de sedoso cabello negro. La intimidad del momento había quedado reducida a escombros.

-¿Tan mal se te dan las mujeres, Lestrange? Mi querida prima tiene mayor cara de amargada que de costumbre.


	2. La oveja negra de la Familia Black

_Hola de nuevo! Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo... Lo siento de verdad por la tardanza, pero el final de curso me está matando! Gracias en especial a ittzumi por dejar un review en el capi anterior. Gracias también a mi hermanita Sybil, a mi preciosa sobrinita Gise y a mi hijita Isa por todo el apoyo que me brindan :) Os quiero, familia rolera!_

_Y no más palabrerías, ahí va el segundo capi, espero que os guste a quienes lo leáis :)_

Cáp. 2: La oveja negra de la Familia Black

De la misma manera que Bellatrix no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por Rodolphus, tenía clarísimos sus sentimientos hacia su primo Sirius, aquel ser orgulloso y arrogante que había quedado apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta: odio. Un profundo odio incapaz de expresarse con palabras.

-¿Por qué no vuelves con tus amigos, el miope y el andrajoso, y apartas tu "maravilloso linaje" de nuestra vista?-preguntó Rodolphus con fingida calma y amabilidad, sabiendo que la referencia a la pureza de Sirius lo molestaría.

El ambiente se tensó de inmediato, y cada uno de los presentes sintió que aquello iba a tener un desenlace nada agradable. En menos de un par de segundos, tanto Sirius como Rodolphus estaban apuntándose con sus varitas el uno al otro. Bellatrix continuó sentada, con una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en su rostro y con expresión divertida, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando perezosamente todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Os dais cuenta de lo patética que resulta vuestra actitud?-preguntó ella mordazmente, mirándolos fijamente. Rodolphus sintió cómo pateaba y pisoteaba su orgullo. Él se enfrentaba a Sirius por ella, lo despreciaba por ella, se arriesgaba a recibir un maleficio por ella, suspiraba por ella, vivía por ella, absolutamente todo lo hacía por ella. ¿Y cómo le compensaba? Con irónicos comentarios, palabras hirientes, besos a escondidas y alguna que otra noche compartiendo la cama. Pero nada más. Su "relación" con ella, por llamarla de alguna manera, nunca había ido más lejos. Y sentía que no podía soportarlo más. Pero, de cierta forma sabía, y siempre había sabido, que no podría pedirle más a Bellatrix. Los sentimientos se le escapaban, ella jamás podría sentir por él lo que él llevaba años sintiendo por ella. Simplemente porque algo tan puro era incapaz de encontrar cobijo en el negro corazón de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa, Lestrange? ¿Se te ha fundido el poco cerebro que te quedaba?

La voz de Sirius lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos que lo atormentaban y volvió a fijar su vista en el primo de Bellatrix, quien sonreía con suficiencia.

-Si por mi fuera estarías muerto desde hace tiempo, sucio traidor.-gruñó Rodolphus escupiendo las palabras con desprecio.-Lástima que no me contentaría con matarte, puedes dar las gracias por ello.

-Oh, vaya, estoy conmovido, Roddy.-se burló Sirius.

Instintivamente, y antes de que ninguno de los dos muchachos se diera cuenta, Bellatrix se levantó de su lugar, interponiéndose entre los dos, a sabiendas de que Rodolphus estaba a punto de perder su paciencia y de atacar a Sirius.

-Lárgate de aquí, Black.-dijo en tono amenazante, utilizando a expresas el apellido del chico. Sirius, sabiendo que jugaba en terreno resbaladizo, les dedicó una exagerada reverencia, escondiendo una mueca de desagrado, y se marchó de allí, dando un sonoro portazo.

-Deberías haberme dejado que le enseñara cual es su lugar, Bella. Si no te conociera, diría que estabas protegiéndolo.

-No digas gilipolleces, Rodolphus. Simplemente no merece que pierdas tu tiempo con él.

Claro, era eso, no se lo merecía. Bellatrix se esforzó en creerse sus propias palabras, ya que, de pronto, no entendía muy bien su razón de haberse levantado tan súbitamente para interponerse entre el Slytherin y el Gryffindor. No quería que Rodolphus se metiera en problemas antes de empezar el curso, porque lo apreciaba mucho, sí. Eso era. Además, Sirius era sólo para ella. Sólo ella tenía derecho sobre él, derecho a dañarle, derecho a herirle, derecho a utilizarle. Pero últimamente se le habían quitado las ganas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius entró al compartimento donde le esperaban sus amigos, gritando palabrotas a los cuatro vientos, maldiciendo a su prima y al inútil de su "noviecito".

-Suciazorrademierdajoder.-murmuró, dejándose caer con abandono sobre el asiento. James Potter estalló en carcajadas, Remus Lupin negó levemente con la cabeza como si estuviera harto de aquella situación, Peter Petegrew cerró y abrió sus ojitos rápidamente y repetidas veces sin entender muy bien de qué iba el asunto.

-Bienvenido a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, chucho.-lo saludó James quitándose sus gafas para secarse las lágrimas de risa. Le divertía muchísimo que Sirius se cabreara con sus familiares, siempre que la cosa no acabara en duelo de varitas. Y le divertía aún más saber que a Sirius le molestaba que se riera. Éste se pasó el próximo cuarto de hora refunfuñando palabras incomprensibles.

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia, Sirius?-lo interrumpió Remus, fijando sus ojos miel en los grises del muchacho e interrumpiendo su monólogo de palabras sin sentido.

-¿Que por qué le…? ¡No me jodas, Lupin!

-No tenía intención, pero si te empeñas…-comentó Remus sin poder esconder una sonrisa maliciosa. A Sirius le gustaban aquellos juegos llenos de doble sentido.

-Eres un cerdo pervertido, Lunático.

Las carcajadas inundaron el compartimento, pero Sirius continuó hablando como si estuviera solo, como si la historia no fuera con él.

-Es que no puedo soportar su arrogancia, su puta manía de creerse mejor que el resto, esa obsesión por la pureza de sangre. Me asquea. Pero aún peor es Lestrange, bebiendo los vientos por ella desde que tiene memoria. Parece su mascota, joder. Si por lo menos estuviera buena, bueno, que sí lo está pero…

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!-lo interrumpió James gritando tanto que sobresaltó a sus tres compañeros.

-Espera, ¿de quién estamos hablando?-interrumpió Peter, hablando por primera vez. James lo censuró con la mirada.

-He dicho que está buena, James.-murmuró Sirius, ignorando completamente al pobre Peter.- ¿Qué pasa, no tienes ojos en la cara?

El bueno de James Potter se había quedado anonadado. No podía creerlo, parecía una escena totalmente surrealista. Sirius siempre había aprovechado la mínima oportunidad para demostrar cuánto odiaba a su prima Bellatrix, centrándose sobre todo en el momento en el que se distanciaron. Porque, en un principio, cuando ambos no eran más que dos críos, se habían querido. Jugaban juntos, disfrutaban el uno del otro como si fueran hermanos en vez de primos. Los problemas empezaron cuando ella cumplió los 11 e ingresó a Hogwarts, un año antes que Sirius. Asignada a Slytherin, obviamente, (Sirius nunca comprendió por qué se sintió decepcionado), Bellatrix no tardó en comenzar a mostrar la ideología de su familia y de toda la rama de sangre puras. El pequeño se empecinaba en decirse a sí mismo que aquello era pasajero, que su prima favorita no podía volverse mala como sus padres o como sus tíos.

_-Bella, ¿por qué dices esas cosas?_

_-Aún eres pequeño para entenderlo, Sirius. El año que viene, cuando asistas a Hogwarts y te seleccionen en Slytherin, te lo explicarán todo y lo entenderás. _

_-Pero yo no quiero ir a Slytherin. Yo no creo que seamos mejores que el resto por tener la sangre diferente. _

_El muchacho se estremeció al ver la mirada que le dirigió su prima. Nunca había visto tanta frialdad tras sus ojos oscuros. Antes lo miraban con amabilidad, con cariño. Ese brillo malvado había logrado asustarlo, no reconocía a su prima. En aquel momento, le parecía que era su tía Druella quien lo miraba, quien lo juzgaba. La tía Druella era mala. _

_-Todos los Black vamos a Slytherin, Sirius, y tú no serás la excepción._

_Bellatrix, a sus 11 años, había dejado atrás la infancia. Sirius, a los 10, estaba a punto de hacerlo._

Al año siguiente, el joven Sirius fue seleccionado en Gryffindor. El muchacho se sintió orgulloso. Aún no comprendía completamente el significado de lo que acababa de ocurrir, había roto la tradición de decenas de generaciones en Slytherin. Él sólo sabía que estaba contento, porque era diferente de sus padres, diferente de sus tíos, aquellas malas personas. Sólo sentía lástima porque estaba lejos de su prima. Pero muchas veces, la distancia física no es tan grande como la distancia emocional, que fue haciéndose cada vez mayor entre ambos. Los dos crecieron con ideas diferentes, extremos opuestos, madurando el odio y la decepción hasta llegar al punto de no poder verse sin insultarse. Ahora Bellatrix era una mujer fría y calculadora, y Sirius un mago rebelde y apartado de su familia. Por eso el Gryffindor nunca admitiría que, en ciertos días en los que la melancolía le invadía, recordaba aquellos buenos tiempos con Bellatrix y los echaba de menos. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su prima, por muy _zorra manipuladora_ que fuera.

-Tierra llamando a Sirius, ¿me recibe?-bromeó James, dándole ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza a Sirius, queriendo comprobar si sonaba a hueco.

-¡Aparta las pezuñas, Potter!-gruñó el moreno, molesto consigo mismo porque nuevamente se había quedado medio idiotizado pensando en ella. Joder.

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, verdad?

-James, deja de martirizarlo al pobre. ¿No te da lástima?-interrumpió Remus al borde de una carcajada.

-¿Lástima? ¡Contigo voy a tener que hablar seriamente, lobo escuálido!-masculló el aludido, diciéndose a sí mismo que tenía que aprender a no querer tanto a los capullos de sus amigos para poder odiarlos en momentos como ese. Aunque sólo fuera un poquito.

-Decía que…-comenzó James tras un leve carraspeo.-Que simplemente es extraño que comentes… bueno, ya sabes. Que tu prima "está buena".

James esperó que Sirius replicara, pero el silencio invadió el lugar y se apresuró a seguir hablando.

-No sé, nunca hablas de ella a no ser que sea para insultarla. Simplemente me ha sorprendido, Canuto, no hace falta que te pongas así.

-No me pongo de ninguna manera. Son hechos. Es una Black, lo lleva en los genes. Igual que yo.

El último comentario logró disolver un poco la tensión entre los cuatro, que rieron la gracia. Continuaron el viaje sin mayores incidentes, contándose anécdotas del verano los unos a los otros. No volvieron a mencionar a Bellatrix.

_Ahora sólo te queda hacer click en GO y dejarme tu opinión! _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (eso sonó a serial televisivo xD)_


End file.
